In U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,870, apparatus is disclosed for use in removing condensate from steam pipelines. A modified apparatus for the same purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,895. The apparatuses as disclosed in these patents require the use of spiral wound gasket assemblies, and the strainer required upstream of the orifice to prevent plugging of the orifice is mounted within one of the spiral wound gasket assemblies. Spiral wound gasket assemblies are relatively expensive and in many applications are somewhat cumbersome and difficult to assemble. This invention presents apparatuses of simpler form wherein the aforesaid difficulties are eliminated.